


Wayward As Fuck

by helvonasche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual, F/M, I'm a dork., NSFW, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historical theology student goes to the abandoned St. Mary’s Convent for her thesis on ecclesiology. Ends up hallucinating some fucky times with Lucifer. Consensual, straight, smut.</p>
<p>**UPDATE**</p>
<p>Working on this again (finally). Parts 2-5 will be posted in due time. <3 hel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayward As Fuck

Walking through the abandoned church, Y/N was intoxicated by the atmosphere that clung to every brick of St. Mary’s Convent. She loved churches and cathedrals, having spent the majority of her time either reading about or visiting as many as possible. Studying historical theology afforded Y/N the resources and reasons to explore religious sites that were abandoned. St. Mary’s Convent had been the sight of a horrific tragedy, but still held some historical interest for her.

Turning left, she made her way down the corridor toward the chapel. The double-doors at the opposite end were large and antique looking. She wasn’t sure if they would open when she tried, but couldn’t resist the urge to explore beyond them. Y/N felt a pull, like something or someone was drawing her toward the end of the hall. This filled her with confidence that the doors would open and she would see the decaying ruins within.

Her footsteps echoed as she approached the door, the need to see beyond it growing with each step. She placed her palm flat on the door and felt energy surge through the wooden surface into her palm. Confident that it would open, Y/N grasped the handles and turned them as she pushed hard.

The doors were difficult to open, creaking and groaning as she pushed, but open they did. The decrepit state of the hinges didn’t deter her as the opening became large enough so she could squeeze through them. It was early afternoon, the light from outside shining through the windows that were high on the walls. The stone altar and steps had a visible layer of dust, and she could see hundreds of motes floating about the room in the sunlight that streamed through the room. Unlike the rest of the Convent, the air wasn’t stale inside the chapel. There was a slight chill that gave the air a crispness that was refreshing considering it was late summer and the air outside was humid.

As she crossed the threshold she didn’t hear or notice the doors slowly and silently close behind her. Walking toward the altar steps and setting her bag on the floor, Y/N felt the temperature in the room drop as she got closer to the pulpit. Unaffected she continued to the foot of the steps in front of the altar but found she couldn’t walk up them. She had been in hundreds of churches with varying histories and never struggled with examining as much as possible, but this time it felt wrong. Y/N couldn’t find it in herself to go any farther into the chapel.

Her eyes traveled up the stone altar as she felt something gently glide through her long hair that cascaded down her back. Y/N was confused, unsure if she had imagined the sensation or if it was a breeze. Before she could turn and exit the chapel, she felt it again but this time at her ear. Her hair was brushed away from her ear and she froze in terror.

A deep male voice that was barely louder than a whisper spoke, “Do not fear me, child.”  

Y/N’s eyes locked on the large cross in front of her. She didn’t want to think it or even hope that this was anything other than her imagination, but she couldn’t help indulging the ideas racing through her mind.

Hesitating slightly as she sifted through her thoughts, she replied in a weak voice, “I don’t.”

For the third time, whatever had touched her did it again, this time ghosting over her arm. Y/N was certain it felt like a hand gently stroking her arm, it was almost comforting.

“I’ve waited a long time for someone like you,” the voice said, this time stronger and from behind her.

A shiver ran through Y/N. She never thought something like this would happen to her but had wanted it nonetheless. Researching places like St. Mary’s always held some ghost stories, but she had never come across anything supernatural… until now. Still weak at the noticeable presence that shared the room with her, she asked, “What do you want?”

The disembodied voice chuckled before whispering in her ear, “You.”

“Why?” she questioned in a barely audible whisper. She knew where she was and there was only one explanation that held in her mind. Unable to fully process what was happening, she chose to stop wondering and accepted it. Y/N could figure out what all this meant later.

“Do you believe?” said the voice at her ear.

Steadying herself, she replied stronger this time, “Yes.”

After she spoke she saw smoke drift around her. Spirals of incandescent white smoke swirled around and condensed, settling in front of the altar. After a moment, the center of the smoke began to glow, brighter and brighter before the shape of a man began to form in the smoke and light.

His outline became clearer, his hair a curly mess, head downcast, broad shoulders, arms and torso defined but still soft, and most notably the faint shadow of three sets of wings that were each at least ten feet from tip to tip. As the light dimmed, his blonde hair and fair skin were discernible, as well as the white, linen loincloth that draped low on his hips, barely concealing the bulge under the meager fabric.  

Y/N was awestruck at what she was seeing. He was beautiful, so much so that she felt tears welling in her eyes by being in his very presence. The man lifted his head and opened his eyes; they were a brilliant sapphire that seemed to glow in the gloom that surrounded them. At his movement, Y/N had met his eyes and found she couldn’t look away.  

“Do you know who I am?” he asked as he tilted his head slightly.

Speechless, Y/N shook her head. He smiled and took a step toward her as he said, “I’m an angel. My name is Lucifer.”

Y/N’s mind reeled and she felt panic flood her senses. Her fear was plain on her face but she was still standing, rooted to the spot as Lucifer took another step toward her.

“You fear me?” he asked, “You know my crime, it’s no different than what brought you here.”

Remembering her studies Y/N tried to process what he had said. She knew that Lucifer was cast down for his pride, essentially. That wasn’t very different from why she was exploring the decomposing remains of abandoned religious sites, she was proud of her thesis and her work. Y/N had alienated most of her friends and family with her need to accomplish and prove she was the best. She never did anything if it didn’t help her toward her goal; a doctorate in historical theology. Speaking before thinking she rambled, “Why are you here?”

The smile faded from his face, “You’re special, Y/N.”

Finally taking control of her legs, she took a step back. Regardless of the theories and stories she had read, she tried to remember that Lucifer would not be someone you wanted to hang around with, regardless of whether or not he was an angel. However, her conviction began to wane the longer she was in his presence. She couldn’t find it in herself to run or even walk away from him, but she didn’t feel trapped, she just needed a bit of space.

“There aren’t many like you, who could see me or hear my true voice,” he explained. Lowering his head he continued, “Very few would be able to accept what I have for you.”

Thinking for a moment, Y/N asked, “What do you have for me?”

Raising his head and meeting her eyes, “A gift.”

“What is it?” she blurted, although she wasn’t sure she wanted to know, but was at a loss. She didn’t know if she would be able to turn down an archangel, most importantly if she even had a choice in any of this.

He took another step toward her and held out his hand before saying, “Love.”

Biting her lip as she thought, her eyes darting between his outstretched hand and his eyes, Y/N decided. Lifting her own hand and placing it in his, she was slightly put off at the coolness of his touch. That feeling disappeared as their eyes met and she felt warmth flooding her that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room.

Lucifer took the final step toward her and enveloped her in his arms, smelling her hair and feeling her shiver in his embrace. Leaning back so he could see her and gently lifting her face, he said in a low voice, “You were made for me,” as he bent close to her and their lips met in a chaste kiss.

Straightening and cupping her face with one hand, Lucifer stroked her cheek with his thumb. He watched as the blush flooded her cheeks under his gaze. As he studied her features, he asked, “Do you want me?”

Any doubt she felt had melted at his touch. She knew he was a real angel and she couldn’t think of saying anything other than, “Yes,” in a breathy voice.

Weaving a hand into her hair, Lucifer leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Tilting his head slightly, he felt her tongue sweep once across his bottom lip. Obliging her, he parted his lips as she sighed.

Y/N lost herself in his arms. She wasn’t aware of time passing or where his hands were, until she felt him firmly grasp her hip. Looking up and breaking away from him, it sank in what they were about to do. Gasping as his thumb drew circles on the exposed skin above her jeans, she finally lifted her arms and draped them around his neck. His skin was cool but she wasn’t concerned.

Lowering her to the stone floor, Lucifer pushed her shirt up to expose more of her as he kissed her deeper, flicking his forked tongue into her mouth. Y/N ran her hands over his sides feeling him flex as he held himself above her. Spreading her legs so that he could rest between them Y/N felt his manhood, hard and ready, settle against her thigh.

Y/N was inexperienced to an extreme, but finding herself in this particular situation seemed right. More than right, it felt like destiny, like she was fulfilling some divine purpose. She had this feeling ever since she found St. Mary’s Convent, and now she knew why. She was supposed to be here, supposed to find him, and she was supposed to say yes to Lucifer.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Y/N put her hands on his chest and pushed slightly, asking him to lift himself. Confused, Lucifer pushed himself up. Having the room she needed Y/N began to push her jeans down. He figured out what she wanted and kneeled between her legs to help pull her pants off.

The rest of Y/N’s clothes seemed to disappear; she didn’t remember taking them off and didn’t care once she felt him settling between her thighs. Despite her practical ignorance at the how’s and why’s of sex, Y/N had no fear. She felt safe with him above her and comforted by his presence. What kept her attention was his cock which was pressed lengthwise against her slit.

Lucifer could smell her arousal, he didn’t need to delve into her mind to see if she wanted him. Her body was screaming acceptance and need. Despite all the obvious signs, he still needed to ask, “Y/N, I need your consent.”

Nodding, Y/N tried to move. She needed friction. Having him so still was driving her mad, she needed... more before the fire that was burning inside her consumed her. But he held her still, pinning her with his hips so she couldn’t do anything. Peering up at him, she watched his lips as he spoke.

“I need to hear you say it,” he cooed as he shifted slightly to balance on one arm so he could brush the hair out of her face.

Meeting his piercing eyes, she swallowed deeply and said, “Yes, Lucifer. I consent.”

Y/N moaned almost before she got the last word out as he began to move. He had finally begun doing what she had craved, feeling the shaft of his cock slide between her lips. Unable to control her body, Y/N began rolling her hips in time with his. Pleasure was coursing through her, but it wasn’t enough.

Amazed at how responsive she was and how good she felt, Lucifer thought he could stay in that moment forever, her body writhing beneath him. However, like her, this wasn’t enough.

Carefully smoothing his hand through her hair as they moved in tandem, his hand continued moving. Stroking her neck and jaw, he slid his hand over her collarbone, cupping a full breast and gently squeezing. He continued along her side massaging her soft flesh as he caressed further down her body until he met her hips which seemed to be incapable of stilling. Grazing his fingertips across her skin until his hand was between their writhing bodies, Lucifer reached lower and pulled his hips back, taking his cock in hand.

Y/N gasped at the loss of contact then keened when he began to drag the head of his cock down her slit. Her hips bucked when he reversed the motion, she couldn’t help but gape at what he was doing. Once she saw what he held in his hand Y/N shuttered, he seemed large and the excitement at having him inside her was almost overwhelming.

Unable to look up at him, Y/N begged as she stared at his cock while he continued to tease her, “Please, Lucifer, please. I need it. I need you inside me.”

Lucifer restrained himself from plowing into her at her words, as his cock throbbed in his hand. Lining himself up with her entrance, he began to press into her. He knew she had never been with a man and that he needed to be careful. He pulled back and began the arduous task of getting fully seated inside the human’s tight canal.

When he was half done, Y/N began to moan and sigh, “Yes, thank you, so good,” praising him. By the time he was completely inside her, she had descended into demands, “Harder, faster, more,” and he obliged.

Pulling back he met her eyes, smiled wickedly, and slammed into her. Y/N’s eyes went wide at the intense pleasure, and nearly lost her breath when he reeled back to do it again. He began to fuck her earnestly, his hips pounding into her, the sound of her soaking cunt being violated by his cock echoing around them.

Y/N was crying out each time he bottomed out inside her, the pressure building deep inside of her. Lucifer saw in her expression that she was about to cum, and found something even more fascinating about this girl. She had never had an orgasm. The sensations and thoughts in her mind were just as new as the feeling of his cock piercing her innocence.

Sliding his hand down her belly, he twisted his wrist so his thumb and forefinger were resting on her swollen lips. Even though this was slightly uncomfortable, he wanted to control when she finally found her release. Carefully studying her as he slammed into her, Lucifer waited for the right moment before pinching her clit and triggering her orgasm.

Screaming as her body shook and her cunt seized around his cock, Y/N gripped his shoulder and side and dug her nails into his skin as she squeezed her eyes shut. Lucifer gave her a few final thrusts before he allowed her body’s convulsions to drag his orgasm from him. With a final hard thrust, he spilled his seed deep within her.

_ Surely Heaven waits for you.. _

Y/N could only hear her labored breathing, but could still feel him buried inside her. She felt him shift and move closer to her, he whispered, “Wait for me.”

That’s when Y/N heard her cell phone.

_ Carry on, you will always remember... _

It sounded far away, or muted. She tried to open her eyes but found she couldn’t.

_ Carry on, nothing equals the splendor... _

She could still feel Lucifer inside and on top of her. Y/N felt an aftershock run through her as Lucifer’s weight on top of her began to change.

_ Now your life’s no longer empty… _

Feeling tears stinging her eyes, she noticed that he was fading, and she still couldn’t open her eyes. She began to thrash, fighting to hold onto this moment and to see him. Y/N knew what was happening and she feared what was to come.

_ Surely Heaven waits for you.. _

Her eyes opened and she saw the chapel’s ceiling although it was now dark. It had been a dream; a strange, twisted, incredibly hot dream. Sitting up she noticed that her panties were soaked. Assuming that she had had her first wet dream, Y/N got up and grabbed her bag, digging in it to check her phone. Her mother had called a few times, probably wondering where she was. She checked the time; 2am. She had been out all day and night, passed out on the floor of an abandoned convent.

Taking a last look at the altar, Y/N turned and walked toward the slightly ajar doors. A step away from exiting the room she distinctly heard, “I’ll come for you.”

It was  _ his _ voice. She spun around, searching the room for him or any sign of him. Drifting behind the altar was the same white smoke. She smiled and felt a thrill run through her as he spoke again, “Be ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> CONTINUING THIS! <3 hel


End file.
